


one kelton

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [318]
Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: 3below - Freeform, Akiridion, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Post Series, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “After a war like that, we’re all still on edge. It’s hard to heal those wounded and cracked cores, as the metaphor says.”
Relationships: Izita/Zadra (Tales of Arcadia)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [318]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	one kelton

“You have no idea how good this feels.” Izita said, giving Zadra a huge smile as they walked through the crowded streets, different hues of blue and purple shining onto them from several objects. Her shining red Earth boots really stood out, being the only item of said color, but why care? Zadra loved the color, and those boots. 

They were just passing by, two akiridion on a street crowded by hundreds of others, all with their own unique lives and different businesses to attend.

Zadra currently had a day off duty, she was serving under Queen Aja loyally and would not trade it for the world, but she also loved the occasional day off where she could spend it with Izita.

As she had said the sentence, Zadra too smiled in a bittersweet way, understanding exactly what she meant. It was finally peace, no more war and fear on the planet. There was an order, and people lived happily. And the second meaning was that it felt heavenly to finally spend time together. But, there was the dark thought in the back of their heads trying to interfere. The price of freedom reminding itself to her.

“I know.” Zadra answered. “It is hard to put into words, isn’t it? Everything is back to normal, which is a delight, but all the calmness feels off. After a war like that, we’re all still on edge. It’s hard to heal those wounded and cracked cores, as the metaphor says. I’m truly enjoying my time here, and with you, more than anything Izita. But that thought is at the back of my mind no matter what I do.”

“It’s so hard to believe it’s  _ only  _ been a kelton since it ended, but on the other hand, there has  _ already  _ been a kelton. It’s so close, yet so far away at the same time.”

“Indeed, but as our queen says, the past is the past, and we have to move on. And I’m gladly moving on with you by my side.”

“Likewise. I’m hoping to be with your for countless of keltons to come.”


End file.
